


His Cordy

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's not fooled but what's inhabiting Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Cordy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Cordy  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Cordelia Chase  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 113  
>  **Summary:** Angel's not fooled but what's inhabiting Cordelia.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 19](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1771376.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/650675/650675_original.jpg)

Angel’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open in stunned disbelief as he stared at the woman standing in front of him. Her face he would know anywhere even in his dreams, especially in his dreams but this wasn’t really her. With her cold eyes and an outfit that would make a slattern blush he knew there was no way this, whoever she was, was Cordelia.

She wasn’t his Cordy.

He didn’t know how this had happened or why but none of that mattered to him at least not at the moment. All he cared about was finding her. And no matter what he had to do he would get his Cordy back.


End file.
